runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Sanada Clan
SANADA CLAN Welcome! My name is Yuki, and after originally creating a Zarosian clan, me and my m8's decided to open the clan up and revive the legacy that was the Sanada Clan. The Sanada Clan was a clan originally founding in F2P 2003. When the clan converted back to the Sanada Clan we were 30 members strong and had a total xp of 600m. Our goal after converting away from a Strictly Zarosian clan is to increase our numbers by 30-40 members and to increase our families overall size. So, a number of questions pass when you think about joining a clan. What do they stand for, why should I join, what will I get out of the clan? The question is what kind of people do you want in your family? Honest, intelligent, fun loving, unique? Well.. thats how I describe us but its up to you to find out... Why should you join? If your answer to this is anything but, because I want to, then you shouldn't join. Were a family and we intend to keep our members close. If you dont feel welcome or dont get along, theirs no harm in leaving or not joining at all. What do we stand for? Freedom, freedom of thought, of creativity, of personality, of belief, of humor. Freedom to the fullest extent of its definition. Not just the freedom to do this that or the other thing. We stand for freedom, and the only way freedom can ever truly be obtained is through humility and honorable conduct by all. Otherwise their will be an excuse to make a law or a rule against it, this is our code. Well I'm going to answer these questions. What will you get out of the clan? The same thing you get from every clan, friends, a family, a home, and something to do on the weekends. Note: We are an EST based Clan, all our welcome, however their are no plans as of yet to have European or Australian time based events. Also, we are a P2P ONLY clan. Homeworld: 77 Clan Chat: Yuki Sanada7 Clan House: Taverly (Yuki Sanada7) S.C. Quick find: 92-93-462-58462385 ~~Rules~~ Our rules are a simple code of ethics that ALL members must and will follow. -Use Clan homeworld as much as possible -No Cheating! -No Spam/Flaming (forums or otherwise) -No killing your clan mates without their approval -No Stealing -Act Ethically and Honorably -Obey ALL commands during events! -Listen to your clan mates -During Clan meetings remain quiet - DO NOT use the invitation template without filling it in! - While events are not mandatory its recommended that you join clan chat as much as possible Note: If the majority of the cc tells you your acting in (insert unethical conduct verb here) then listen to them, failure to listen to them, will result in consequences when higher ranks are informed. Punishments Punishments can include rank demotion, temporary cc bans, and fines up to 50k which will be donated to building a larger, better, clan house. (This will only take place in severe rule breaking events, dont break rules then this dont apply to you.) Ranks Founder: Yuki Sanada7 High Elders: Gold Star The High Elders are part of the council and also are exclusively the Elder council. The elder council has the final say in all decisions for the clan. Elders: Silver Star The Elders are group of lesser powerful elders and are the mainstay of the council. To become part of the Elder council you must lead both Events and run Administrative roles. Forum Mod/CC Mod/Recruiting Leader: Silver Star These three individuals are crutial parts of the clan. They are responsible for maintaining the 3 main areas of clan development and function. They keep the forums bumped and the cc clean. They also do the intake/recruiting for the clan. All crucial roles. Majharrat: Bronze Star The Majharrat are the Elite Solders of the clan who can when needed take command of the forces of Zaros and lead the Clan into battle. They take the function of event leaders, or administrators. Assistant Mods: Bronze Star Assistant mods are the assistants to the Forum/CC/and Recruiting mods. They are responsible for helping keep the clan in order. Sergent: 3 Bars Sergent's are the time tested veterans of our Empire and should be ready for battle in our Lords name at any time. Corporal: 2 Bars Corporals are the base line troops of our empire, they are by no means the representation of our Lords forces however they soon will be. Recruits: 1 Bar Recruits are the lowest level of our Empire and our the mainstay of a growing clan. These members hold no power and are never to represent the clan. Clan Friends: 1 Bar Clan friends are friends of any member of the clan who regularly participates in clan functions, however they are in every way SEPARATE from the clan and not Recognized. Ranks Explained High Elders: The High Elders are the members of the High council who control and run every aspect of the clan either through their own direction or through the promotion of others. They are also the only ones that promote to the Rank of Majharrat. Elders: Elders are the mainstay of the Empire. They Control both Administrative and Events and are in command of everyone under them. Their actions are as representatives of the clan. Elders are part of the Council, the Council are the collection of the High Elders, Elders, and Majharrat and they meet weekly to discuss what should be done in the clan. Elders can promote up to the Sergent Rank. Elders are also Ambassadors, and Event Leaders. Majharrat: The Majharrat are a group of the Clan who are capable or representing us and Lord Zaros. Thus they must have some Scholarly merit. They are the lower end of the Council. Majharrat are Ambassadors and Event Leaders. They have no promotional powers. All other ranks have no definitive power. However, during events members of any rank can be designated as a *Captain* A captain the leader of any group of soldiers during a mini game/quest, etc... ------------------------------------------------ High Elder, Elders, Majharrat, and Sargents are all capable of gaining a title. Sargent s and Majharrat are only able to gain titles such as "Defender, or Destroyer" and MUST have a location after. Ex. Defender of Senntisten, Destroyer of Zamorak High Elders and Elders use their Rank and the name of a Location. Ex. High Elder of Senntisten All titles must be approved by the Council. Titles are given for extraordinary service/loyalty to the clan or council members. Lastly: Clan Friends are friends of the clan who are capable of joining and taking part in loot share events. These people have NO power, will not be listed, and will not be in anyway representatives of the clan. They have no requirements, however to join they must meet the requirments. Requirements: 100+ Combat, all others can apply as a friend of the clan. The Clan friend rank is designed to recruit members who are still under 100 combat, but, not in any significance to clan events. (100+ PC/Kq, KD, God wars.. etc... ------------------------------------------------------ ~~Bonus~~ Upon your application if you are in the top 100k players You instantly become a Sargent If you own a Quest Cape you instantly become a Sargent If you have 1600+ Skill total you become a Corporal ------------------------------------------------------ As the clan grows so will the requirements! Event Times: Events are held each week and will take place Every Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. Events are NOT mandatory however it is advised you attend them if you hope to gain rank. Friday's events will be held at 6pm Eastern Standard Time Saturdays events will be held at 5pm Eastern Standard Time Sunday's events will be held at 4pm Eastern Standard Time Times ARE subject to change Today's Event: N/A Current Events Friday: Chaos Elemental Saturday: Bandos Sunday: Clan Tournament/Clan Wars Disclaimer: Some events are exclusive to doing certain quests, in this clan WE HIGHLY advise that you work towards getting a quest cape so that you FULLY participate in events and in Reviving Lord Zaros. We will do each quest but will only do them upon request. If you dont care we will do the most beneficial quest each month. Event List: New Quests (do quests as a clan/only new ones) Tormented Demons (While Guthix Sleeps) King Black Dragon Kalphite Queen Stealing Creation Soul Wars Great Orb Project (Lvl 50 Runecrafting) Clan Wars Castle Wars Duel Arena Tournaments Fist of Guthix Pest Control PVP (Aka: Pking) PVM (Combat Training) Penguin Hunting (Riodes2525 clan chat ) (Cold war quest) Mole Hunting Tormented Wraith Tormenting (Summers End quest) Chaos Elemental Barrows Brothers Daggonoth King/Prime/Rex THE CLAN TOURNAMENT The Clan Tournament will be held on the 1st Saturday of each month before the Clan meeting. After all applicants have joined the fight match up sheet will be posted so that all can see. Their are 4 tournaments which you MUST post 3 days (by the Thursday b4) if you plan on attending. The four tournaments are for Mage, Range, Melee, and All. Rules: Summoning is only allowed IF the creature fights with your attack type. (Mage/Range) NO POTS YOU MUST USE YOUR MAIN/PURE ACCOUNT! These ranks are based on your skill not your cash. Clan Tournament application Name - What Tournament(s) do you want to enter? Combat ll? Attack lvl? Defense lvl? Strength lvl? Prayer lvl? Mage lvl? Range lvl? Summoning lvl? Why do you want to enter the tournament? High Council The High Council consists of all the High Elders of the clan. The council meets once monthly to discuss special recommendations of clan members, and to decide on the current policies of the clan. The High Council is the highest level of authority in the clan. The High Council has the ability to demote/promote you at any time and can determine the outcome of any alliance or punishment you may receive. As far as punishments are concerned. You can be forced to pay a small fine, not exceeding 50k, to either the offended persons in question or towards the clan house. ~~Members of the High Council~~ Yuki Sanada7 - Elder Lord Supnov3 - High Elder Flowerchick5 - High Elder Council The Council is the collection of High Elders, Elders, and Majharrat who take pride in the clan and want to see it grow. The Council meets bi-weekly to discuss promotions of lower ranked members, and to talk about the future and well being of the clan. These members have great authority and can promote you by means of a council vote. However, in order for a council member to promote you they must either get the approval of a High Elder, OR, they must get a majority vote of other Council members. ONLY a High Elder can approve the promotion of clan members to a council rank. ~~Council Members~~ Yuki Sanada7 - Elder Lord Supnov3 - High Elder Flowerchick5 - High Elder Perrigs - Elder Joneboi 11 - Majharrat Addictofmony - Majharrat The Quest Cape: It is as coveted as the Runecrafting, Slayer, and Herblore capes, few have them and every month even fewer. Quest Capes we believe are the key to steadily help return our Lord Zaros to this realm. Proud Owners of Quest Capes: Yuki Sanada7 Quest Cape Requirements: Attack - 40 (Toktz-Ket-Dill) Strength - 60 (Path of Glouphrie/Dealing with Scabaras) Defense - (Kings Ransom/While Guthix Sleeps) Hitpoints - No requirement Range - 60 (Mourning's End Part 1) Prayer - 55 (Summers End) Magic - 75 (While Guthix Sleeps) Cooking - 70 (Recipe for Disaster) Woodcutting - 72 (Back to my Roots) Fetching - 53 (In Pyre Need) Fishing - 62 (Swan Song) Firemaking - 55 (In Pyre Need) Crafting - 66 (Rocking Out) Mining - 60 (Lunar Diplomacy) Smithing - 69 (Rocking Out) Herblore - 65 (While Guthix Sleeps) Agility - 60 (Rocking Out) Thieving - 63 (Rocking Out) Slayer - 59 (Back to my Roots) Farming - 65 (While Guthix Sleeps) Runecrafting - 50 (Devious Minds) Hunter - 55 (While Guthix Sleeps) Construction - 50 (Toktz-Ket-Dill) Summoning - 23 (Summer's End/While Guthix Sleeps) Combat - 85 (Dream Mentor/Smoking Kills) Lastly: You must have 270 Quest points to do "While Guthix Sleeps" You must defeat Bork in the Chaost Tunnels You must have a combined Attack/Strength of 130 Current Allies: -Prophecy of Zaros Ambassador - Soniti80 44-45-61-55760888 -Church of Zaros Ambassador - Stormtrpr108 90-91-608-58310644 -Order of Zaros Ambassador - Darkdemons99 87-88-778-58370651 Alliance Application (Copy/Paste) Alliance Request 1. Clan Name? 2. Clan Leader(s)? 3. Clan Strength? 4. Clan Requirements? 5. Clan Homeworld? 6. Clan Chat? 7. Clan Thread? 8. Clan Qfc: 9. Are you a waring clan? 10. Why? Any additional info that we should know please place here, personal info etc... (do not copy/paste this line) War Record Win: 1 Loss: 0 Tie: 0 Our Rules of War: Turrets is our war arena, only because its multi only In war their are no rules. In a clan war, only CLAN members can join. If you recruit people from the cw arena to help you. You will be disqualified and we shall assume victory as you are unable to compete. To ensure this, make sure that your clan forum is up to date and your members are listed. If not we have the right to decline/disqualify you during a war. Note: So long as that member has posted an application before the war date, they may join, you don't have to edit them into your member list before the war. War Request: 1. Clan Name? 2. Clan Requirements? 3. Clan Strength? 4. Clan Leader? 5. Clan Chat? 6. EST Time? 7. Date? 8. Quick find code? 9. Clan God? 10. Allied war? Do you understand that a war is a no rule, multi combat zone, and that all rules are at the discretion of the clan leader, and that at the clan wars arena we will be fighting in the Turrets map? (Turrets is the only 100% full multi area) Recognized Scholars: -Yuki Sanada7 Resurrecting Zaros? - Future Updates Dragonkin Spoiler! - Future Updates -Goldscizor Resurrecting Zaros? - Future Updates Note: His research into Sliske can be found on page 10 of my thread. (above) -Zoinkwiz \+/The History Of Runescape\+/ QFC: 49-50-224-56393867 High Ranked Clan Members ***High Elders*** Elder Lord: Yuki Sanada7 High Elder: Supnov3 High Elder: Flowerchick5 Elders Elder: Perrigs Honorary Ranks*** High Archmage - Zoink Eagle Eye - Perrigs Champion - Zoink Commander - Perrigs These ranks are each a rank from winning the monthy clan tournament. High Archmage - Magic Champion - Melee Eagle Eye- Range Comander- All Forum Managers - Clan Chat Managers - Event Leaders - Recruiting Leader - Member of the Month - Flowerchick5 February 09 - Flowerchick5 Category:Clans